daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilala Reno
Kilala is the main protagonist from the series Kilala Princess. She is the fan of Disney Princess, Princess of Paradiso, and Rei's girlfriend/future wife. She has a pet flying mouse named Tippe and her best friends are Erika and Sylphy her rival/friend. She is the daughter of Prince Florian and Snow White. Her two brothers are Young Simba and Flower. Her three aunts are Miss Bianca, Teresa Brisby, and Abigail and her secret name is Rainbow. Kilala Princess Kilala Princess (Disney's きらら☆プリンセス Dizunii Kirara Purinsesu[1][2][3][4][5]?) is a shōjo fantasy, romance, and adventure manga series written by Rika Tanaka and illustrated by Nao Kodaka. The first 15 episodes were serialized by Kōdansha in the monthly manga magazine Nakayoshi in April 2005, while the last 8 episodes were serialized in the quarterly Nakayoshi Lovely. It was later collected in five bound volumes (volumes 1–3 containing the Nakayoshi episodes and volumes 4–5 containing the Nakayoshi Lovely episodes).[6][7][8][9][10] It is about young girl named Kilala and her adventures with a lost Prince named Rei to find the "7th Princess" and save the kingdom of Paradiso with the help of the Disney Princesses, who are Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Belle but did not include Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna, the next Disney Princess in line with the upcoming movie Frozen. Kilala isn't mentioned as a relevant member of the princesses in other later media including Kingdom Hearts series or Sofia the First. The series is licensed in English by Tokyopop in North America and Chuang Yi in Singapore. The first volume in English was printed in January 2007. Tokyopop has released Volume 1 and 2, but has split them into "Manga Minis," meaning the two volumes were split into four. Tokyopop's Volume 4 was released on December 2007 and no further volumes have been released since. Since Tokyopop's license to Kilala Princess has expired, Del Rey Manga now licenses all Kodansha Manga titles, leaving the series out of print in North America. It is uncertain if it will be rereleased and retranslated. However, Kingdom Hearts was apart of Tokyopop and never finished releasing its volumes. Upon Yen Press rereleasing the Kingdom Hearts manga series, there is a slim chance that Kilala Princess could return, but no news has been released of when that will happen. Personality Kilala is depicted as beautiful, outgoing, cheery, courageous and selfless. She has loved the stories of Disney and the Disney princesses ever since she was a child. She dislikes doing what she's been told and would always do what she believes is right. However, she has a hard time fighting for true love, because of her inexperience and the constant obstacles that make her will waver. Her knowledge of the Disney princesses prove helpful in her quest to become a princess. Appearance Kiala is a young girl with long curly bright yellow hair which is in a ponytail hold by red breads, sapphire eyes and wears a bright blue vest with a white shirt under it at has short puffy sleeves and a collar, a pink bow around the collar, a navy blue skirt with a yellow pin on it, knee high white shoes and black shoes. Her age is never specified, but judging from her school uniform, she could be about 14 to 17 years old. Magic Tiara While not specifically possessing any powers of her own, Kilala's magical item is the tiara that has the power to alter reality, which allows her to enter the worlds of the Disney princesses. By adding magical gems for the tiara, its power increases greatly. Her gem is an emerald. Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason & Other Fanfictions There are certain fanfictions on the web that continue Kilala's adventures after her story ends or try spin-offs. One example is a Fanfiction crossover in the category of Kingdom Hearts X Epic Mickey called Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. Despite being a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kilala is mentioned in the story in connection of the heroine of the story. There is also a Easter egg in the story where her manga series is being read in the prologue by the heroine. Other Easter Eggs in the Fanfiction found relate to indie horror games from RPGmaker like IB. Kilala Reno is the Grandmother of the heroine, Patty Cornell, a young princess on a conquest to bring her brother back by collecting the tears of Chronis and to unlock her "Reason" for being alive. However, unlike'' Kilala Princess'', the Fanfiction tells a darker tale of Kilala's Grandchildren, Patty and her older brother Raymond Cornell. It also tells a disturbing fate of what happened to Paradiso and Kilala's family after Kilala and Rei's death. It is revealed by the authors of the group for Lost Reason that the heart of Kilala will fight Patty on Kilala's stain glass using a Keyblade called Shoujo No Inori (Translated to "A Girl's Prayer"). Kilala will also be wearing the crown and armor of Benihime. Some similarities between Kilala and Patty can be found throughout the Fanfiction: *In Kilala Princess, Kilala travels with a tiara meant for the seventh princess when all jewels are found. Patty journeys on a quest with a silver tiara similar to Kilala's tiara. However, it has a true form called the crown of Benihime. Rather than looking for a Princess, Patty is collecting jewels to revive the King of Time, Chronis. The jewels are called the Tears of Chronis and take on a disguise form of roses that can only bloom when placed in the hands of those chosen by Chronis. This idea could have been influenced by an image of Kilala holding a bunch of roses with the Disney Princesses behind her. Kilala's Tears of Chronis is with Patty throughout the story. It holds as her life similar to the indie horror game IB. *Both Kilala and Patty meet all the Disney Princesses with the exception of an unofficial princess Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Patty's cousin Taisuke Umbra sees the other Princesses when fighting off Ex-Time Reapers trying to kill him and his father Shinon Umbra. *Both Kilala and Patty have golden hair, a tomboyish attitude, and determined spirits to complete their quests to the end. *Both Kilala and Patty have an animal friend. KIlala has Tippe while Patty has Akito, a red cat with an mysterious background (According to the authors of the Fanfiction, the cat will be available in Chapter 18 of the fanfiction). It is later revealed in later Chapters that Akito is Axel in a cursed cat form. *In certain parts of Taisuke's side of the story, Taisuke and his friend Angel discover that Kilala and Patty may be related to a canon character of the Kingdom Hearts series named Ventus and that a family heirloom from Kilala's parents suggest such a hint, even though no Keyblades are mentioned in Kilala Princess at all. Some contrast between Kilala and Patty is found throughout the Fanfiction Kingdom hearts Lost Reason: *Patty's tiara is on her forehead covered by the long bangs on her head while Kilala's tiara sits on her head. *Patty is armed with magic, her brother's cloak, and a paintbrush that can become either a Keyblade or a Scythe whereas Kilala had only the tiara on her adventure and Rei to help her. *Kilala brings a bright atmosphere whoever she meets where Patty brings a temporary bright atmosphere and then sinks into a disturbing behavior exhibited by suppressed bad memories inflicted upon her by The Queen of Darkness. It is noted in certain chapters that Patty's Castle servants feared Patty only because of the cruelty of her predecessor, her Grandmother Queen Sylvia Regina Cornell. *Kilala speaks only one language fluently whereas Patty speaks two; One of the languages are Latin. Latin is noted in the Fanfiction to be the language of darkness. *None of Kilala's family members died during nor in the end of Kilala Princess. Patty's life is rather unfortunate in Lost Reason. *Kilala's Princess color is White. Patty's is scarlet red. *Patty suffers from self deception. She denies visions shown to her when acquiring the Tears of Chronis for her crown. *Kilala is an only child whereas Patty has an older brother, Raymond, who tried to prepare her to become a Queen. *Patty recalls an love interest whom she hasn't seen in eight months named Hunter. *Patty has no cleaning skills as revealed in a chapter when she enters into Cinderella's world. Kilala has cleaning skills. *Patty battles three bullies who enter into the worlds she visit and harass the Princesses in handing over the Tears of Chronis. The bullies try once and a while to kill Patty as well as the Princesses and have no means of becoming friends with Patty. Kilala temporarily had issues with Sylphy, who was the enemy but has a change of heart in the end of Kilala Princess. *Kilala wins over Rei's heart on her adventures. Patty gives information on how she regrets driving her love interest away. *Patty is stalked by multiple characters that either want her dead or sealed away for her bloodline. Kilala has little to no issue to this as she was hunted for the tiara and not her bloodline. *Patty's left eye is covered through the first part of the story. *Kilala never exhibits the means of time travel where Patty does in Castle Mordan as well as Time Paradox. The world Patty lives in is called Pangaea and is formed by the worlds of the Princesses of Hearts from the past and the future. The story is in progress and can be found on both Fanfiction as well as Deviantart called Kingdom hearts Lost reason. Another fanfiction of Kilala Princess is found on the Mystery case files wiki called MCF and the Dream Pals: First Meeting. No information has been released about the Fanfiction at the time. More Fanfictions of Kilala Princess can be found searching the Fan Fiction wikia search engine as well as searching the website Fanfiction.net for stories based off of Kilala Princess. Some examples found based off of Kilala Princess are Kairi Princess and Super Mashiro. Attire Kilala Reno is always seen wearing a school uniform that consists of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue vest, a pink tie that is often tied in a loose bow, a gray skirt with a yellow mini mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Sometimes, she wears her signature silver tiara on her head. When Kilala goes swimming, she wears either a pink or bright yellow two-piece bikini. At bedtime, Kilala wears a pink sleeveless nightgown with a red heart on it. Her alternate sleepwear is a bright yellow nightshirt, bright yellow capri pants, and bright yellow slippers. Her second alternate sleepwear consists of a hot pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, a matching camisole, bloomers, slippers, and a hair-bow. As a princess, she wears a royal pink ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a pink dress similar to Rapunzel's dress. Going trick-or-treating, Kilala wears a sailor costume that consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with pink lining, a pink miniskirt, white socks, pink shoes, and a white boat like hat. Her alternate Halloween costume is a Rapunzel costume. While playing in the snow, Kilala wears pink dress coat, a matching hat, a purple muffler, and green boots. Her alternate outdoor winter outfit is a bright yellow coat, bright yellow snow pants, a bright pink hat, greenish blue mittens, a bright red scarf, and bright blue boots. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Tippe *Erica *Sylphy *Snow White (her mother) *Ariel *Cinderella *Belle *Jasmine *Aurora *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Potts *Jaq and Gus *Fairy Godmother *Bruno *Major *Mice *Prince Charming *Anastasia Tremaine *The Grand Duke *The King *Aladdin *Abu *Iago *Genie *Magic Carpet *The Sultan *Rajah *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Bashful *Sleepy *Sneezy *Dopey *Prince Florian (her father) *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Prince Eric *Max *Tinker Bell *Sultan *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Enemies *Magica DeSpell *Valdou *Jafar *Queen Grimhilde *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine (formerly) *Lucifer *Maleficent *Ursula *Gaston *LeFou *Razoul *Iago (formerly) *Valdou's minion robots Trivia *Kilala likes to ride on the merry-go-round and slide down the slide at the playground. *Her favorite things to do in the snow are to go skiing and build a snowman. *Her favorite flavors of ice cream are mocha almond fudge and raspberry sherbet. *Kilala goes to 8th grade at Tokyo Middle School. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Category:Teenagers Category:Middle Schoolers Category:8th Graders Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Japanese Characters Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Beauty Category:Nieces Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Older Sisters Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Bright Yellow Category:Hot Pink Category:Mocha Almond Fudge